


all i wanted was to play league with Chae

by Rocofort



Series: How People Change [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Glasses Kim Lip is my religion, Hyejoo with tattoos, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocofort/pseuds/Rocofort
Summary: Hyejoo likes things like video games, tattoos and motorcycles. Not kids. Yet, she makes an exception to watch Jinsol and Junguen’s daughter for a few hours because their babysitter is running late.It can’t be that bad, right?aka: Hyejoo watches lipsoul’s daughter and maybe falls asleep on the job, the actual sitter arriving as they sleep. Panicking of the gay variety ensues.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: How People Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125191
Comments: 60
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Junguen with glasses
> 
> Also HASUEL HADUELSLALALSLDDI
> 
> i know im not the only one still having a meltdown anyway (even though its probably gonna be a while until new moon im literally losing it jinsoul said they hoped to help with production like can u imagine)
> 
> Anyway enjoy :D

“Hyejoo I really can’t thank you enough for coming to watch Yeojin.” Jinsol said, opening the front door wider. Hyejoo stood there somewhat sheepishly, motorcycle helmet tucked under her elbow. 

“Yeah, but I want to be paid before you leave in case you decide to forget about paying when you get back.” She said, smiling as she walked through the front door. Jinsol wrapped her in a hug, letting out a good natured laugh. Hyejoo took off her leather jacket, placing it on the hooks by the door, with her helmet on top of it.

“Sure thing.”

“Like I said, it should only be two or three hours at most. Our sitter is just running late, so thanks for coming on such short notice.” Jinsol said gratefully, leading her inside.

“Yeah whatever,” Hyejoo said, playing it off. As much as she didn’t want to admit, she was here so Jinsol and Junguen could have a good anniversary, they did so much for Hyejoo in the past, she felt as though she owed it to them. Never would she admit this, however.

“Okay, here I set out the bag with her diapers and wipes. Her food is in the yellow containers in the fridge.” Jinsol explained as they walked past the kitchen, “Right now Yeojin is upstairs with Junguen. Pretty sure she’s already asleep, nap time for her was a while ago but she was having trouble sleeping earlier.”

They walked through the living room and headed upstairs. Inside Yeojin’s room, Junguen was holding the one year old, who was curled up in her arms, face buried in her mothers neck, as Junguen slowly rocked back and forth. The older girl turned to smile at them as she hummed a tune softly.

Seeing Junguen like this made her want to laugh, considering some time ago Junguen had this whole anti-marriage (as well as anti-children) agenda. Junguen prided herself on being the most pined after girl in highschool, as well as college. Needless to say, she loved her status as a fuckgirl. Her streak as a player, as well as a heartbreaker, was promptly ended soon after she met a certain blonde marine biology major.

It was surprising how much meeting Jinsol had changed Junguen. Even after all this time. 

Hyejoo agreed with Junguen’s anti-child agenda, but seeing her converted to the dark side was concerning. Hyejoo never wanted to grow into sappy old hags like them. It was comical at first, but still slightly unsettling.

Hyejoo did  _ not  _ like kids. She much prefers things like motorcycles and gaming, two expensive hobbies if you got into them enough. Her tattoos were extremely expensive as well. Just the thought of how much it must be to raise another human being made Hyejoo shudder. She was happy without that burden.

“Hey Hyejoo, thanks for coming.” She whisper yelled, pushing up her glasses with one hand. Gently, she turned and laid down Yeojin in her crib before ushering them out of the room. 

“JinJin has been a little restless, so I’ve had to keep putting her back to sleep. I think she will nap most of the time you’re here though, she’s been up all day.” Junguen said, walking into their shared bedroom, grabbing some suitcases.

Wordlessly Hyejoo grabbed one and the three of them headed down the stairs.

“So you have our numbers, just call if you need anything. Also I-“

“Jungeun, I know where everything is, I got this. Now go before you miss your flight.” She shooed them. “And stop worrying so you can have a good trip.” She added, a small smile forming on her face.

“Okay okay, just remember I left the sitter’s number on the counter in case we are on the flight too, be sure to also-“

“Unnie, it’s fine, please leave.” Hyejoo said, opening the door for them. Junguen sighed, grabbing her suitcase and giving Hyejoo a peck on the cheek as she walked by. Jinsol grinned and hugged her. 

“Thanks Hye, we owe you one.” 

“Ugh, what does it take for you to leave?” Hyejoo groaned, still she reciprocated Jinsol’s hug.

“Okay, okay. We’re leaving.”

Hyejoo watched as Jinsol piled their luggage into the back of her car. Junguen moved to the passenger side and Jinsol ran over to open the door for her. One thing that never changed was Jinsol’s chivalry (and the way she ran like a toddler). 

When they pulled out of the driveway, Hyejoo finally took a breath relaxing herself. She was just a little kid, Hyejoo played with Yeojin all the time. It would be fine.

Hyejoo hoped the babysitter got here soon.

-

Things were  _ not  _ fine.

Hyejoo heard a clatter from upstairs and sprinted up, only to find Yeojin had woken up, somehow got out of her crib, and was pulling toys and books off a shelf and throwing them on the ground

The girl couldn’t even walk, yet somehow managed to escape her crib.

Hyejoo groaned and picked the little girl up, placing her squirming body back into the crib. After she made sure the crib was secure, she went to pick up the mess the little girl made.

The girl started babbling nonsense as Hyejoo arranged the books and Hyejoo turned to see her teetering over the edge of the crib. 

Hyejoo yelped as she shot up to catch Yeojin, right by the hood of her frog onesie as the toddler toppled over.

“So that’s how you escape… not too bad kid.” Hyejoo laughs, adjusting her in her arms to hold her properly as she exits the room. 

Hyejoo wasn’t particularly fond of kids, but Yeojin was a rare exception. Her big brown eyes and love of frogs was endearing, she also had a very disarming smile. The thing was, Hyejoo always was with her when her parents were around. She never had the pressure of actually caring for the baby, Hyejoo got to just play with the girl.

Whenever Hyejoo held her, the girl always stared in wonder at the tattoos inked on her arms, grabbing at the skin. The colorful roses, the wolf, and the many others tattoos that made up her sleeve seemed to really interest the baby.

Hyejoo sat down on the floor in the living room when they got downstairs, pulling out a box of blocks for Yeojin to play with. The little girl was happily occupied with them, Hyejoo building tall towers for her to topple over. The bright giggles that escaped Yeojin mouth uplifted Hyejoo, forcing a smile on her triangle shaped lips.

Did Hyejoo want kids in the future?

Wait  _ what _ ?

Ignoring her previous thoughts, they did this for a few minutes when a foul smell wafted to her nose.

“No… you didn’t,” Hyejoo asked, scrunching her nose. Only once had she changed a diaper, and needless to say, she definitely lost that battle. 

This reminded her why she did  _ not  _ want kids.

When was that babysitter coming again?

Hyejoo checked her phone, realizing Junguen and Jinsol were only gone for about a half hour. There was going to be no backup on this one. She was on her own.

Hyejoo let out another groan, causing Yeojin to squint her eyes into crescents as she laughed.

“I’m sure this is all very funny to you,” Hyejoo grumbled, standing up to grab a diaper and wipes. 

“Ugh, okay. It’s not that hard. Just a natural occurring phenomenon of life.”

Hyejoo laid down a blanket and gently laid Yeojin on. The girl squirmed and rolled on her stomach, stubbornly trying to crawl away. 

Hyejoo tried to be patient as she gently rolled Yeojin on her back, turning her attention to pulling a wipe out from the package. In the few moments Hyejoo was distracted, Yeojin managed to get on all fours and started crawling away, at an alarming speed. 

Sighing, Hyejoo got up to chase after.

When was that sitter coming again?

-

Hyejoo would not admit she was almost beaten by a toddler. The keyword being  _ almost _ , seeing as Yeojin now had a fresh diaper on.

Hyejoo didn’t want to talk about it. 

Judging by the bubbly giggles coming from the girl, the toddler didn’t seem nearly as tired as Hyejoo felt. A permanent grin seemed plastered on the little girl’s face as she played with the ball Hyejoo rolled to her.

Where did all that energy come from?

They were now in the backyard. Hyejoo thought it would be good to get some fresh air outside. The heat of summer was growing more mild as dusk was quickly approaching, the sky darkening. It had been almost four hours, and with Junguen and Jinsol on a plane, there wasn’t much Hyejoo could do about the sitter still painfully absent from her job.

Brought out of her thoughts by Yeojin’s yawn, she watched as the younger girl rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

The one year old was finally getting worn out? Hyejoo thought victoriously as she scooped the toddler up in her arms, walking back to the house. Maybe they could finally relax.

Yeojin yawned cutely in her arms as Hyejoo sat down on the couch, feeling just as tired as Yeojin sounded. With her small body resting still on her chest, Hyejoo felt the little girl yawn and snuggle into the crook of her neck.

With every intention of getting the babysitter’s number, which was in the kitchen, Hyejoo started to sit up. Yeojin squirmed slightly and Hyejoo froze.

She wanted to contact the girl to find out why she was almost five hours late. But the way Yeojin was fast asleep on top of her made Hyejoo reluctant to move again. What if she woke up and wouldn’t go back to sleep? Yeojin had a surprising amount of energy, and Hyejoo was never one doubt her opponents (even if said opponent couldn’t even walk).

When was that babysitter coming again?

-

Yerim knocked for the third time, slightly confused as to why no one was answering. She was completely aware of how astronomically late she was (about five hours), but Jinsol told her they had someone to watch Yeojin until then. 

Concerned, and definitely against her better judgment, Yerim tested the front doorknob to find it unlocked. The door opened, and it felt dark in the house. The lights were dimmed in the kitchen, but Yerim couldn’t tell for the rest of the house. She checked her phone, it was about six o’clock, meaning Junguen and Jinsol definitely would still be on their flight by now. 

Slowly she walked into the house. The kitchen was empty, and immaculately clean (no doubt Junguen’s doing). The only thing out of place was a sticky note on the counter top with Yerim’s number on it.

Deciding to head deeper into the house, she walked through the kitchen into the living room, where it was dark. Yerim felt around for the light switch and almost screamed when she saw someone on the couch.

Holding back, she realized by her side profile it was the girl Jinsol told her they had to watch Yeojin. Yerim walked forward, noticing Yeojin snuggled on top of her, the baby’s face hidden in the crook of her neck. 

Getting a look at her face, Yerim almost gasped at the softness in her features. Her arms, wrapped securely around Yeojin, were covered in tattoos. The colorful ink made Yerim swoon slightly. 

She was gorgeous. 

And very asleep.

-

Hyejoo woke up to a beautifully aromatic smell wafting to tickle her nose. Hyejoo was almost comforted by it until she realized that Yeojin was not in her arms anymore, and the one year old certainly couldn’t cook. 

She burst into the kitchen, fists up ready for a fight, when she paused. A woman was balancing Yeojin on her hip with one hand as she stirred something on a stove with the other hand, back facing Hyejoo.

She had long, slightly wavy brown hair cascading down her back.

Hyejoo cleared her throat, her instinct to fight dying down. With the tiredness slowly leaving her brain, Hyejoo realized she was an idiot.

“Um… are you the babysitter?” 

The girl noticeably jumped, turning quickly in shock.

“Oh- you scared me.” She said, eyes twinkling. “Hi I’m Yerim, sorry for being so late. I feel awful, it’s just my dance team-“

“You don’t have to explain, it’s fine…” Hyejoo said, slightly flustered by the girl’s bright smile. 

Wait what? Hyejoo was mad earlier, she could be playing League right now with Chaewon if this girl wasn’t so late. But then again…

“I’m making some jajangmyeon if you want some. I wasn’t able to eat dinner before I came so…” Yerim said, interrupting Hyejoo’s thoughts.

“It smells really good, I didn’t eat dinner and-oh crap! I didn’t feed Yeojin either.” Hyejoo said, slapping her forehead.

“Don’t worry, I already fed her when I got here. She woke up complaining so I assumed she hadn’t eaten yet.” Yerim said cheerfully, turning back to the stove. Yeojin was clinging to the girl like a koala, a smile on the baby's face. 

The scene was so domestic it made something churn in her heart.

Did she want to get married? Settle down?

Wait what?

Thinking about what Yerim said, Hyejoo hid her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

“God I can’t believe I fell asleep, how embarrassing…” Hyejoo mumbled, causing Yerim to laugh softly.

Hyejoo just knew her ears were probably a bright shade of red.

Yeojin perked up when she saw Hyejoo walk into the kitchen, the black haired girl intended to get water from the fridge, but Yeojin started squirming, causing Yerim to grunt in surprise.

Seeing Yerim’s struggle trying to multitask, even in her embarrassment, Hyejoo offered help. Now that she got closer, the taller girl couldn’t help but notice Yerim smelled really nice.

God Hyejoo was weird.

But, when her dumb brain concluded a girl was pretty, it usually stopped working right after that.

“Here, let me hold her.” Hyejoo said, opening her arms. Yerim set Yeojin into her arms with a grateful smile, one that took Hyejoo by surprise, and went back to cooking. 

Hyejoo just knew her whole face was probably red now, this time from something other than embarrassment.

The taller girl stood there for a while, rocking her body back and forth with Yeojin, the toddler fascinated with watching Yerim dicing ingredients.

“I’m really sorry for being so late.” Yerim said, not looking up from the cutting board.

Hyejoo chuckled softly, “Well I fell asleep on you, so how about we call it even?” 

Yerim laughed, nodding her head in agreement. 

Things fell silent between them, and normally Hyejoo was fine with silence, in fact she preferred it, but for some reason she wanted to know more about the brunette currently cooking them dinner.

“So… you said you’re on a dance team?”

“Oh yeah! I dance for BBC dance academy. Ms. Lippington used to be an instructor there, that’s how I met her.”

“Ms. Lippington?”

Yerim laughed, her eyes squinting into crescents. It was… cute.

“Oh yeah, it’s a joke we had back at dance school. Everyone used to call Junguen Miss Kimberly Lippington.” Yerim explained, gesturing wildly. “Guess it’s a habit I still have.”

“Ah I get it.” Hyejoo said, “what kind of dance do you study?”

“Well, I love all forms of dance. I did a lot of ballet when I was younger, but now I mostly do contemporary styles and hip hop.” Yerim said brightly, transferring the chopped vegetables into the pan. “One day I hope to make a career out of dance.” The brunette said wistfully.

Talking about dance was always a sore subject for Hyejoo, especially since she used to have dreams similar to Yerim’s. Didn't matter anymore though. With Yerim however, Hyejoo felt suddenly willing to talk about everything dance.

Soon the food was done and they sat at the table, eating. It tasted as good as it smelled.

“Wow, you’re an amazing cook Yerim.” Hyejoo said, taking excessively large bites. “These noodles with this sauce are… heavenly.”

Yerim got visibly shy at the compliments and gave a soft ‘thank you’. It was too cute. This girl was making Hyejoo fall for her by doing absolutely nothing.

“So how do you know Jinsol and Junguen?” Yerim asked.

“Oh, well I don't know if you know Junguen’s younger sister Chaewon, but me and her have been best friends since we were kids. I spent a lot of time at their house growing up.”

“I don’t think I’ve met Chaewon, but I’ve heard Junguen mention her before.”

When they were finished eating, Hyejoo knew it was time for her to go. The thing was, she didn’t  _ want  _ to leave. She found herself wanting to learn more about the brunette. 

“So, I should probably get going…” Hyejoo said, trying not to make things awkward.

Yerim looked slightly saddened by this, or maybe Hyejoo was misreading her expression.

“Oh! Well I’m sorry again for keeping you, I’m sure you had plans and all that-“

“I already told you it was fine, so stop apologizing.” Hyejoo said, smirking at the brunette slightly. They walked together to the entrance, Hyejoo gingerly placing Yeojin in Yerim’s arms. 

“How long until Jinsol and Junguen get back?” Hyejoo asked as she put on her leather jacket.

“Their flight back is this Saturday.” Yerim said, opening the door for the younger girl to leave through. 

“So you’re gonna be watching Yeojin for five days? All by yourself?” Yerim nodded.

“I’ve done it before. It’s no problem at all.”

“Well, I left my number on the counter, so call me if you need anything.” Hyejoo said, walking out the door.

Yerim blinked, taking in the girl's words. “When did you…” Yerim began to ask, but Hyejoo was already on her motorcycle, starting the engine. Yerim could only watch as the taller girl put on her helmet, the black visor covering those piercing eyes Yerim was getting lost in all night.

Yerim was screwed.

-

“Holy crap Yeojin! That girl… I think I already have a crush…” Yerim spoke to the baby as the one year old tossed her toy cars around, clearly uninterested in the older girl’s musings.

In the small amount of time they spent together, Yerim found herself more intrigued by the girl who wore leather jackets and rode motorcycles.

Yerim can imagine Jiwoo warning her about girl’s like Hyejoo, but she seemed sweet under the exterior she put out there. Napping with a baby on the couch like she did softened Yerim’s heart, it was such an adorable sight, and it was even more adorable when Hyejoo tried to play it off.

Yerim was glad she left her phone number.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of kind comments and kudos you all left last chapter really inspired me to write, so thanks to all of you :3
> 
> i didn't realize that the hyerim nation was this starved, i feel for all of you in these dark ages...
> 
> anyway enjoy :D

“Hyejoo, you sure you’re okay?” Chaewon asked, crossing the finish line as Peach in first place, while Hyejoo’s Waluigi was stuck in sixth place. 

Hyejoo just looked at her, a blank expression on her face. It seemed her mind was elsewhere.

“Don’t give me that, I know something is up. You never lose to me on Rainbow Road.” Chaewon said, giving her a hard look. Hyejoo sighed, setting down her switch remote and laying back on the older girl’s bed.

“You remember on Monday how I had to go watch  _ your  _ sister’s baby because you wouldn’t?” 

Chaewon gasped, “You know how much that child of satan hates me! I wouldn’t ever risk my life to be alone with t-that thing.” Chaewon said, as she laid back next to her best friend. 

“Ugh you’re so dramatic. Yeojin’s a sweet kid.”

“Okay we’re getting off topic, what happened Monday?” 

Hyejoo blushed slightly, part of her embarrassed. Chaewon definitely noticed the blush on the younger girl’s face but didn’t mention it.

“So… you know how I was supposed to watch Yeojin, just until the babysitter arrived? Should have only been two or three hours at most.” 

“Clearly it took longer because you weren’t there to queue support for me when we usually play league. Playing with random people sucks.”

“Yeah sorry about that,” Hyejoo said, rubbing her face. “Anyway, she was even later than I thought, and I kinda maybe… fell asleep.” Hyejoo said, even more embarrassed telling Chaewon.

“Wait a minute,” Chaewon said, turning to face her, eyebrows raised. “You fell asleep watching a baby!” 

“Yeojin was sleeping in my lap. It was fine, I’m not that stupid.” Hyejoo grumbled, her face red.

“Wait wait wait, don’t tell me she came when you were asleep.” Chaewon asked, a smile creeping on her face. Hyejoo looked away, not answering. Her silence told Chaewon everything.

“Oh my god, she totally did!” Chaewon said, laughing out loud, her airy laughter filling the room. Hyejoo just groaned, knowing Chaewon wouldn’t ever allow her to live this down.

Soon the blue haired girl’s laughter died down, “Okay that’s embarrassing and all, but why are you so distracted by it? You know, people don’t actually think of embarrassing things you’ve done, you just  _ think  _ people are thinking about it.” Chaewon said, poking her forehead.

“No it’s not that, it’s just… she’s gorgeous Chae, I really enjoyed talking to her. I left her my number but she hasn’t called me.” Hyejoo said, pouting. “Also, she cooked me the best jajangmyeon I’ve ever had too.”

“She  _ cooked  _ for you? When  _ you  _ fell asleep on the job?” Chaewon said, shaking her head. “So you made a move and she hasn’t called you? Maybe she’s not interested, or she might just be straight.”

“Yeah probably, I just… I can’t stop thinking about her. I want to see her again.” Hyejoo said wistfully.

Chaewon was tempted to tease the younger girl, but she had never seen Hyejoo talk about a girl like this. Usually Hyejoo would be unbearably greasy, but now the look in her eyes was different. Chaewon would hold off on the teasing (for now).

“Do you think she maybe mistook your flirting for just being nice?” 

“I don’t know, I was kinda  _ very  _ nervous so I don’t even think I  _ was  _ flirting.” Hyejoo complained, throwing her arm up to cover her eyes.

“So you weren’t able to get her number?” 

“Jueguen gave it to me but I fell asleep and didn’t put it in my phone.” Hyejoo said.

“Well, you could always ask Junguen about her when she gets back.”

“Yeah but-“ Hyejoo was cut off by her phone ringing, displaying an unknown number. Could it be?

“No way, the timing-“ Hyejoo began, staring at her phone which was sitting on the bed next to them.

“Answer it dumbass!” Chaewon said, shoving the phone in her face. This could be very awkward if it wasn’t Yerim.

“Hello?”

“Oh Hyejoo thank god, it’s Yerim,” the woman said, clearly frantic. “I need some help, my friend Jiwoo called me saying there was an emergency and she needs me over immediately but I took the bus here and I have no idea what to do with Yeojin and-“

“Yerim, calm down, I’ll be right over.”

“But-“ 

“Don’t worry about it, see you soon.” Hyejoo hung up, taking a deep breath.

“So it was the babysitter?” Chaewon asked, confused.

“Yeah she needs help, one of her friends I think had an emergency and she needs a ride.” Hyejoo looked down, “would you watch Yeojin so I can take her?”

Chaewon’s eyebrows shot up, “Oh no, Hyejoo you are not making me watch that demon child! I won’t do it!”

Hyejoo just looked at her softly, in a silent plea. Chaewon glared at Hyejoo a few moments, before she let out a sigh.

“Ugh fine, but if you don’t end up asking this girl out I’ll kill you Hye.” Chaewon relented, “why am I so nice?” The girl mumbled to herself, causing Hyejoo to bark out a laugh.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” She said with a chuckle.

-

Soon they were on Hyejoo’s motorcycle, Chaewon wearing her helmet. Hyejoo preferred the helmet for safety, but riding with the wind whipping her hair felt good every once and awhile. They sped over to Jinsol and Junguen’s, the urgency in Yerim’s voice scaring her.

Soon they arrived, Hyejoo running in with Chaewon following. She undid her helmet, getting it from Chaewon and knocked on the door firmly. Not even a second passed when the door flew open, revealing Yerim, out of breath.

“Okay, Chaewon this is Yerim, Yerim this is Chaewon. She’ll watch Yeojin.” Hyejoo said, gesturing to the shorter girl with blue hair.

“I’m sorry for calling you it’s just Jiwoo wouldn’t call me while I’m working unless it’s an emergency and I didn’t know who to call-“

“It’s okay,” Hyejoo interrupted her rambling.

They walked down the steps together, and Yerim paused when she saw the motorcycle in the driveway. 

“Wait, we’re riding that?” 

“Sorry, I don’t have a car.” Hyejoo handed the brunette her phone, “put the address in here.”

“Okay…”

“Don’t be nervous,” Hyejoo said, putting the helmet on the shorter girl gently, making sure the strap was secured. She set her phone with the GPS on the stand, and pulled back the footholds for a second passenger. “When you get on, put your feet here and here.” Yerim nodded.

Hyejoo got on, kicking back the kickstand, gesturing for Yerim to get on. Yerim hesitantly got on, clearly still nervous. 

“You’re gonna have to hold onto me Yerim.” Hyejoo said gently. Gingerly, soft hands grazed her waist. Hyejoo could feel them tremble slightly, it was obvious the girl was scared. “You’re gonna want to hold on tighter than that.”

Hyejoo revved the engine and they departed. Yerim let out a yelp as she accelerated, her grip now firmly wrapped around her waist. Suddenly a warm body pressed against her back as they sped off, making heat rise up to Hyejoo’s face. Yerim clutched onto her tightly the whole ride. Luckily, Yerim couldn’t see the red on Hyejoo’s face.

Soon they arrived, Yerim jumping off the bike impossibly fast as she ran up to the door, knocking rapidly. Hyejoo ran up behind her, and heard a scream inside, causing them both to panic. Yerim tried the doorknob but it was locked. 

“Hyejoo it’s locked! I can hear her…”

Not really thinking, Hyejoo ran up and kicked the door. She heard something splinter, and with one more well placed kick next to the knob it flew open, barely hanging onto its hinges. Hyejoo went in first, keeping Yerim behind her. 

“Yerim! I’m in the kitchen! Come quick!” A panicked voice yelled. Hyejoo ran in, following the voice, only to find a woman standing on the kitchen counter, clearly panicked.

“What the?”

“There’s a roach! You gotta kill it now!” The girl, Jiwoo, yelled, pointing at the ground. Hyejoo stood there, blankly staring at the girl, who was visibly shaking on the counter.

She kicked down a door and broke practically every road safety law in existence because of a roach?

Yerim rushed into the kitchen, spotting the roach, (which did seem pretty abnormally large now that Hyejoo saw it) and quickly scooped it up. She disappeared out the doorless entrance to the house and reappeared a few moments later roachless. 

“Jiwoo, you knew I was working and you called me over a roach? I almost called the police!” Yerim said, exasperated.

“Sorry,” the girl said, struggling to get down from her perch. “Usually Sooyoung is here to deal with things like this but she’s gone at a photoshoot, and I just panicked.” The girl said, gingerly placing her feet on the floor. “And well, I kinda forgot you were working.”

Yerim just smacked her forehead. “Jiwoo I was so worried, do you have  _ any  _ idea what I went through to get over here? I rode on the death trap that is a motorcycle and-“

Hyejoo just stood there, watching and listening to this unfold. She wasn’t sure what to make of the situation, but it almost felt like a blessing in disguise because she got to see Yerim again.

“Um, we may have kicked down your door…” Hyejoo said, stating the obvious. 

“We?! That was all you!” Yerim said, teasing.

“But you said-”

“Hyejoo I’m joking.” Yerim said, giving her a light slap on her arm. “Oh, Jiwoo, this is Hyejoo. She gave me a ride here.” She said, introducing them.

“Hi, I’m Jiwoo.” She said, practically skipping up to her. Her smile was so bright it was jarring, but in a good way. “Thank you for coming, sorry if I made you panic.” 

“Um, you’re welcome. I promise to replace your door, sorry about that.”

After checking the house for any more roaches, they soon left Jiwoo’s house, a lighter mood set between them.

“Well, we can’t just leave her doorless. I guess we have to go get a replacement.” Hyejoo said, as they walked through the door frame. 

Staring at the splintered frame, it seemed that the door itself was the only thing that was damaged, not the hinges or lock. Should be easy enough to fix.

“There’s a department store nearby that has all kinds of house appliances. We could look there.”

“Yeah, only problem is I don’t think I can haul a door on my bike.” Hyejoo said, somewhat stating the obvious.

“You guys can take my car!” She heard Jiwoo yell from inside.

“Wait did she hear me from all the way-“

“Yep!” Jiwoo appeared, keys in hand. “Now go replace my door before Sooyoung gets home. I’ll send you the dimensions.” 

Leaving Hyejoo’s bike, they got into Jiwoo’s car. 

This was not how Hyejoo expected her day to go at all.

“Ugh I’m sorry about this, I can’t believe she freaked out that much over a cockroach.” Yerim said, staring out the window as Hyejoo drove. “Going shopping for doors is probably the last thing you want to do right now.” Yerim said. Hyejoo could feel the insecurity in her voice. She didn’t like it.

“Hey, I’m happy to do anything with you. This doesn’t have to be a chore, we can have fun!” Hyejoo said, trying to get the girl beside her to smile.

Yerim did smile, a soft, almost reluctant grin, but it was something. Hyejoo really didn’t want the girl to be sad.

“Look, I kicked down their door, almost completely off its hinges. It’s only common courtesy to replace it.”

“Common courtesy? Do you make a habit of kicking down doors?”

Hyejoo laughed, shaking her head. “Not really, but, I guess I just assume that’s what you should do.”

-

Hyejoo didn’t really expect it, but shopping for doors actually turned out to be a lot of fun. Spending time with Yerim was fun. She was super energetic, easily getting distracted by old Halloween decorations stored in the back, or in the paint section pointing out her favorites colors among endless shades of purple.

“How about this one.” Hyejoo said, pointing to another door on display. “It’s the right size.” She said, checking the label.

Yerim scrutinized it, walking around, brows furrowed in concentration. She tested the knob, and walked through it.

“I don’t know… the brown doesn’t really go with Jiwoo’s house.” Yerim said, rejecting the door. Hyejoo laughed, making Yerim raise her brows.

“Hey, what’s so funny?”

“I don’t know, you’re just taking this very seriously.”

“This isn’t a light decision you know! Jiwoo is trusting us to pick out a door for her. It’s the first thing people see when entering her house! Have you no appreciation for the aesthetics?” Yerim said, pouting.

Hyejoo just laughed more, “Okay okay, no brown doors.” 

Finding a door that passed Yerim’s rigorous tests wasn’t easy, but eventually they were driving back to Jiwoo’s house, a new door secured in the back.

“Wait a minute!” Yerim yelled, slapping her forehead, “I don’t even know how to install a door.”

“I do, it’s really not that hard.” 

Soon they arrived back at Jiwoo’s house. All Yerim could do was watch as she took off her jacket, revealing her strained arms covered in tattoos, as she hauled the door out of the trunk. She practically swooned on the spot. 

Getting Hyejoo whatever tools she asked for, soon the old door was removed and the gaping hole was filled with a brand new door.

“See, look at how good this grey matches the house trim! I think we made the best choice!” Yerim said, excitedly, giving Hyejoo a hug.

Hyejoo just blushed, timidly returning the hug.

-

“Have you eaten yet?” Hyejoo asked as she put the helmet back on Yerim’s head.

The girl shook her head, “I was about to start cooking when Jiwoo called me.” She said, voice muffled slightly by the helmet.

“Well, since Chaewon is already watching Yeojin, why don’t we give you a little break, and let’s get some dinner.” Hyejoo suggested, hoping on the bike.

“I don’t know, I should probably get back.” Yerim said, getting on behind her.

“Come on, it will be fun, plus Chaewon has watched Yeojin before, she’ll be fine.” Hyejoo whined, hoping Yerim would cave.

“Okay fine.”

Hyejoo smiled as they drove off.

-

Yerim seemed much less nervous riding, now that Hyejoo wasn’t speeding like a maniac. Even now, Yerim still held on onto her waist tightly, and their closeness was distracting. Hyejoo had to really focus on the road to stop her mind from wandering to the girl seated behind her. 

They arrived shortly at a small ramen shop, Hyejoo’s personal favorite.

“You made those delicious noodles the other day, so I thought I could treat you to some tasty noodles this time.” Hyejoo said, grinning at Yerim.

“This is perfect. I love restaurants like this!” Yerim said excitedly as they walked into the door.

When they walked in, Kahei was standing at the register, smiling distractedly at her phone as she typed.

“Who are you texting?” Hyejoo asked cheekily as they walked up. Kahei jumped, setting her phone down quickly in surprise. 

“Oh, Hyejoo! It’s so good to see you.” Kahei said, stepping from behind the counter to give her a hug. 

“It’s good to see you too, but don’t try to change the subject. You don’t smile like that for just anyone.” Hyejoo said, pulling away to see the older girl’s face.

“You remember Hasuel?” Kahei asked. Hyejoo nodded.

“She’s coming home,” The older girl exclaimed, a huge smile on her face, “she’s finally done studying abroad.” Kahei said, her eyes glazed over with hidden tears. 

“Kahei that’s great! I’m excited to see her again, it’s been so long!”

“Me too,” Kahei said, taking her position behind the register. “Are you here to eat?”

“Oh yeah, I’ll get my usual, and whatever she wants.” Hyejoo said, gesturing to Yerim, who stood next to her, scanning the menu contemplatively.

“I’ll get the seafood bowl.”

Kahei nodded, tapping a few buttons. “Are you paying together?” 

Hyejoo nodded, putting in her card. Soon they sat down, two steaming bowls in front of them. Yerim was silent as she ate, eating the noodles with fervor. The blissful look on her face told Hyejoo she definitely enjoyed it. 

Eventually Yerim slowed down and spoke, “I’m really sorry for dragging you around for nothing, Jiwoo really had me scared.”

“It’s fine, you’re a good friend for worrying.” Hyejoo said, biting into a piece of pork.

“And thank you so much for picking me up, it’s nice to know you have someone who would do something like that.” Yerim said, looking down at her bowl shyly. Hyejoo just smiled.

“I did tell you to call me if you needed something, would be rude to not follow through with that.”

“Seriously though, thank you. I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

“You sure do like to apologize a lot.” Hyejoo said, raising a brow.

“Sorry I-” 

“There you go again!” Hyejoo interrupted, laughing. Yerim blushed.

“I don’t know, I can’t help it.”

“Well, you’re welcome, and really, I don’t mind.” Hyejoo said, stirring her noodles absentmindedly. “So don’t be sorry, okay? To be honest, I’m glad you called me.” 

Yerim looked surprised. “Really, why?”

“Because I got to see you again and take you to dinner.” Hyejoo said confidently. 

Yerim opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it  _ again  _ only to aggressively shove noodles in her mouth. Clearly trying to play off her obvious embarrassment. Yerim looked painfully awkward, and Hyejoo felt herself going soft at the sight.

Hyejoo was falling hard.

-

They rode through the city, Yerim resting her head on Hyejoo’s back as they cruised. With the sun setting, painting the sky warm hues of red, orange, and yellow, it was truly a beautiful evening. 

Hyejoo may or may not have taken the scenic route back. Maybe it was selfish, but she wanted to elongate their time together as much as possible.

Hyejoo didn’t think it was possible to fall for someone this quick. She thought romances like Romeo and Juliet were absurd. How could you be willing to die for someone while knowing them for so little time?

But now, Hyejoo understood. It felt like she could never go back to time when she  _ didn’t  _ know Yerim. She wanted to know everything about the girl.

“How old are you?” Hyejoo asked, as they rested at a stoplight.

“Nineteen, how about you?”

“I’m nineteen too, what month were you born in?”

“July.”

“Oh, you’re older than me by a few months.” Hyejoo said, slightly surprised. For some reason Hyejoo thought she was the older one. Apparently not.

“No way! You seem so much older than me. I thought you were an old grandma who liked naps!” Yerim said, surprise in her tone as well.

Hyejoo chuckled softly, the light jab deflating her ego. “I guess you’re the old woman, I was born in November.” Hyejoo joked.

“Hey, it’s only a few months different.” Yerim said, giving Hyejoo a slap on the back with no force behind it.

The light turned and Hyejoo took off, she wasn’t in a rush to get back, but Chaewon didn’t deserve to suffer for much longer. For some reason, Chaewon seemed to consider her niece enemy number one. Their love hate relationship baffled Hyejoo, considering Yeojin was just a baby. Maybe Chaewon disliked kids more than Hyejoo did.

Whatever the case, Hyejoo thinks she’s punished Chaewon enough.

Soon they pulled into the familiar driveway.

-

“Jiwoo?” Sooyoung asked, walking through the front door of their home.

“Sooyoungie!” She heard the younger girl yell from somewhere in the house. She heard footsteps rushing towards and soon Jiwoo was in sight, barreling towards her.

Sooyoung opened her arms, embracing her girlfriend.

“How was work?”

“Good but,” Sooyoung turned towards the entrance. “What’s with the new door?”

“Ah don’t worry about it, just a minor accident is all.”

Confused, Sooyoung just looked back down at her girlfriend, who gave her a sweet peck on the cheek.

“Anyway, it’s probably best if you don’t know what happened, how about a movie?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all liked the little chuuves crumb at the end
> 
> tell me your thoughts ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> proofreading is for cowards, i will do no such thing lol (maybe im just lazy)
> 
> the comments and kudos this has been getting is so amazing like where did you all come from???????? thank you all so much i felt super encouraged to write this
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy the third chapter, there will be one more to finish this little project, enjoy <3

“So you’re telling me I babysat the demon child because her friend got scared of a  _ roach? _ ” Chaewon asked, her voice so calm it was terrifying. 

“Um, yeah…” Hyejoo said, scooting away from the older girl. It was if the blue haired girl was a bomb, prepared to go off at any moment.

“You left me with that  _ thing  _ for hours Hye, I know it doesn’t take that long to get rid of a roach.” Chaewon said, glaring at Hyejoo with unbridled rage. “A damn  _ cockroach! _ ”

Hyejoo really messed up.

“I-I… well,” Hyejoo said, getting more and more flustered under Chaewon’s gaze. Her brain couldn’t seem to come up with an excuse that wouldn’t escalate the current situation. Maybe if she told Chaewon the truth she would at least get points for that… at least Hyejoo hoped her best friend was feeling forgiving.

“I may have kicked down Jiwoo’s door, so we had to replace it.” 

Chaewon’s glare dissipated, a look of utter shock on her face.

“Wait a minute, you kicked down the door of the girl you have a crush on’s best friend? Are you  _ crazy?  _ Son Hyejoo!” Chaewon yelled, smacking the side of her head. “You think you’re tough shit with your tattoos and motorcycle and broodiness, but you can’t get a girl by  _ kicking down people’s doors! _ ” 

“Chaeee,” Hyejoo whined, pouting at the older girl as they set down their controllers, their Minecraft world long forgotten. After Hyejoo brought Chaewon home, the older girl was in such a sour mood Hyejoo just decided to keep her mouth shut. That was yesterday, and Hyejoo knew that Chaewon’s curiosity would get the best of her, and the blue haired girl asking her for details was inevitable.

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, “Did you at least ask her out? Because if I went through hours of watching that creature for nothing I will kill you.” 

Hyejoo’s eyes darted all over the room, landing on anything that wasn’t the seething girl before her. Even if Hyejoo was easily the stronger of the two, Chaewon was still scary when angered.

“Oh my god, you didn’t? Son Hyejoo!” Chaewon yelled, tackling her from her seat on the floor. “I wingman for you and you can’t even make a  _ move? _ ” Chaewon shouted, punching her in the shoulders. 

Hyejoo was going to be sore for a while.

“Look, I’m sorry but,” Hyejoo grunted, pushing the girl off of her and sitting up. “She’s just… I don’t want things to move too quickly.”

“Wait what?” Chaewon asked, taken aback by Hyejoo’s words. The younger girl seemed serious, which got Chaewon thinking. In all her best friends' relationships, they tended to be small short flings, with Hyejoo never really committing. All the girl’s she’s shown interest in tend to fit a certain bill, and from what Chaewon knew, Yerim fit this bill pretty seamlessly. 

Yerim somewhat reminded her of Gahyeon, Hyejoo’s previous ‘friend with benefits’ (as Hyejoo described them). What was so different about Yerim? Chaewon just had to know. But for now, she would let things play out.

“I can’t believe I raised such a panicked gay, like  _ come on _ Hyejoo, when you dropped her off last night your heart eyes were massive.” Chaewon teased, sitting up. 

Hyejoo ignored Chaewon’s teasing when her phone vibrated. She checked the message to see a text from the very girl they were talking about. In the background, Chaewon was rambling on about cowardly lesbians and the downfall of the LGBT+ community.

“Shut up Yerim’s texting me.”

In all honesty, when Hyejoo got home, her and Yerim texted late into the night. Even the way the older girl texted, with excessive capitalization and emojis, made Hyejoo smile.

“Oh, yeah whatever, just ignore me. What did she say?”

Hyejoo read it and her eyes widened. 

“Hey, tell me what she said!” Chaewon said, trying to grab the phone. 

“She wants me to…” Hyejoo breathed out in shock, moving the phone out of the shorter girl’s grasp.

“Whaaaat,” the older girl whined, reaching for Hyejoo’s phone, climbing over her to try and get the phone, which eventually she did manage to grab.

Chaewon read the screen, her face slowly morphing into a smirk.

“Oh my god, you have to Hye, this is the perfect opportunity! This would be so cute!”

“But don’t you think it’d be weird with Yeojin there?” Hyejoo asked, unsure.

“Well, it would only be weird if you make it weird, right? Hye, she’s basically asking you to take her out, you can’t refuse this?” Chae looked at her softly, “I mean, this is what you want, right?”

Hyejo thought about it, staring at the message. Yerim said she wanted to get Yeojin out of the house and do something, and asked Hyejoo if she’d come along. Friendly implications, right?

Hyejoo sighed, hiding her face behind her hair. “Yeah, I want to spend more time with her and go out…” she trailed off, letting out a sigh.

“But?” Chaewon asked, gently tucking the curtains of hair Hyejoo hid behind away.

“I’m just so nervous, I don’t want to mess anything up Chae. I don’t think I should go, with Yeojin there I’d just be awkward and mess up.”

Chaewon softened, seeing her friend like this, she was changing. Hyejoo was really maturing from not taking relationships seriously. Hyejoo only screwed around with girls before. It reminded Chaewon so much of her older sister, she wanted to laugh.

“Come on dumbass, don’t miss this opportunity because of that child of satan. Never let evil win!” Chaewon jokes, making the younger girl smile slightly. “You’re probably one of the most confident women I’ve ever met. Just turn up that Hyejoo charm and she’ll be swooning in no time.” Chae said, standing up and gesturing excitedly.

“Okay, but, where should I take them? How do I entertain a baby that can’t walk?”

“You could take them to the aquarium.” Chaewon suggested, plopping down next to her, and picking up her controller again.

“No, I don’t like aquariums. They’re pretty inhumane you know.” Hyejoo said, scrunching her brows.

Chaewon sighed, “Yeah you’re right. I don’t know, you could go to the beach? Kids like to play in sand and stuff.”

“Maybe, I dunno.” Hyejoo thought for a moment. “Also, I don’t know how I’m gonna drive them both around, I can’t just put Yeojin on my motorcycle, and Yerim doesn’t have a car.”

“Well, if you go out,” Chaewon huffed, staring at the screen, “I’ll let you take my car…”

Hyejoo stared at her, her jaw dropping.

“Chae, you’ll let me take the… pineapple?” Hyejoo said, jaw dropping. “Thank you!” She yelled, wrapping the older girl in a tight hug, causing the blue haired girl to squeal. 

“You never let me near your Mustang, why are you letting me now? You must really love me after all.” Hyejoo said, wiping fake tears from her eyes.

Chaewon wanted to tell the younger girl it was because she wanted Hyejoo to do this, to really put in the time with someone she enjoyed to be around. Chaewon wanted Hyejoo’s happiness, and from what she could tell, Yerim was making the dark-haired girl happy.

That was enough for Chaewon.

She would never say this, however.

“Don’t go thinking I love your useless ass. I’m only doing this so you can get out of my house! You basically live here rent free!” Chaewon whined, trying to get away from the girl’s hugs.

“I know you love me Chae,” Hyejoo said, hugging her tighter. “You watched your niece for me  _ and  _ are letting me borrow your car?”

“Get the hell out of my house already!”

-

As she drove, Hyejoo couldn’t come up with something to do. The beach was a good idea, but she really doubted Yerim packed things for that. Hyejoo was really thinking hard about this for something as simple as an amicable day out.

Damn she was not as confident as usual.

Hopefully Yerim had a plan.

With extra care (she was terrified of damaging Chaewon’s car), she soon arrived at Junguen’s place, suddenly conscious of her appearance. Was wearing practically all black okay? Yerim seemed…  _ colorful _ . Not just in the way she dressed, but her personality as well. Why would she want to be around someone like Hyejoo, someone so monotone?

Interrupted from her musings, she saw the front door open, with Yerim excitedly running out the front door, with Yeojin in her arms. Hyejoo smiled, stepping out of the car.

“Hey Hyejoo!” The girl waved excitedly, getting Yeojin to wave too. Somehow, Hyejoo smiled even wider, waving back. 

Something churned in her chest, deep inside.

Yerim rushed up, catching Hyejoo by surprise as she wrapped her in a hug. It was slightly awkward with Hyejoo as stiff as a board, and Yeojin in one of Yerim’s arms, but all Hyejoo could think about was the  _ warmth  _ Yerim brought with her. It seemed to follow her, wherever she went. 

Hyejoo wanted a piece of that warmth for herself.

“Wait a minute, you have a car like this and a motorcycle too?” Yerim said in awe, eyeing the car.

“Oh,” Hyejoo scratched the back of her neck, “it’s Chaewon’s car actually.”

“Oh, well that’s a relief.”

“Huh?”

“I thought you were gonna show up on your motorcycle, since you don’t have a car.” Yerim giggled.

“So, do you have a plan for today?” Hyejoo asked, ignoring Yerim’s teasing with a grin.

“Yeah, I was thinking about going to the park, and maybe after we go out to dinner.” 

“Sounds good to me, do you have everything you need?” Hyejoo asked, opening the back door of the car. 

“Oh, we don’t have a car seat for Yeojin,” 

“Maybe they had an extra in their house?” Hyejoo suggested. They looked and eventually found one, and soon Yeojin was secured in the backseat of Chaewon’s Mustang GT. Hyejoo may or may not have rushed to open the passenger door for Yerim to sit in. 

Soon they were on the road, Yerim quickly commandeered the AUX cord and started yelling the lyrics to Love Song 4 by Diamond White. Hyejoo couldn’t help but smile, watching how passionately Yerim sang, and her voice was like honey. Yeojin started squealing happily in the backseat, and that same feeling of warmth came over her.

Being with Yerim like this, Hyejoo could really picture herself doing this in the future. Hyejoo wanted this for her future.

Was that weird to think about?

They arrived at the park and walked around for a bit, finding a bench to sit at while Yeojin played in the grass. Hyejoo took off her leather jacket as the sun came out, revealing the black shirt she wore underneath.

Yerim was not so subtly staring, and that's saying something if even Hyejoo noticed.

“Like what you see?” 

Yerim blushed, shyly looking up into Hyejoo’s eyes. “Would you mind telling what your tattoos mean?” 

“Sure, the wolf,” Hyejoo rolled up the sleeve so Yerim could see it better, “represents resilience, as well as achieving freedom. The sedum flowers are perseverance and healing. And the bunny…” Hyejoo pointed to a cute bunny on the inside of her arm. “It’s a matching tattoo I have with a friend.” She said, her voice turning solemn for a second.

Hyejoo pointed out all the other tattoos dotting her arms. She even had a plum behind her ear Yerim hadn’t noticed until now.

“I’ve always wanted to get a tattoo, I just don’t even know what I’d want to get, or where to even begin.” 

“I know a lot if people think that all tattoos need to have a deep meaning behind them, but that’s not necessarily true.” Hyejoo said, smiling softly at her. “I got the dahlias just because I thought they were pretty. Sure, most of my tattoos do have meanings and memories, but not every single one needs that. At the end of the day, it’s your body and it’s up to you.”

Yerim nodded, clearly contemplating her words.

“I can send you my artists instagram if you want. She does all sorts of styles, hyper realism, cartoons, traditional color, anything. She also does beautiful fonts if you want to have a word instead.” 

“Yeah that would be great, thanks!” Yerim said with a smile. They both turned to watch Yeojin, who was straining with effort as she tried to get to her feet.

“Oh my god, Hyejoo I think she’s trying to walk! Her first steps!” Yerim said, excited. Hyejoo jumped up, running over to the one year old. Gently, she reached out her hands, which Yeojin tightly grasped and pulled herself up. Shakily, Yeojin took her first step, her body leaning in imbalance.

Unbeknownst to Hyejoo, Yerim cheered and filmed the endeavor, capturing the moment in video. Hyejoo looked up at the older girl with a huge grin plastered on her face.Yerim stopped recording and stepped forward, Yeojin wrapping her hand around the brunette’s pinky with her other hand.

They walked together, Yeojin using the both of them for support as she took her first steps. It felt like such an intimate moment, and Hyejoo had to remind herself this wasn’t what it looked like. Hyejoo could only imagine how a passerby would perceive this.

Looking at Yerim, with that bright toothy grin, feelings of warmth settled itself comfortably in Hyejoo’s heart.

It was likely there to stay.

Hyejoo didn’t mind.

She had no opposition to this feeling becoming permanent.

-

Somehow, Yeojin tired herself out with this newfound ability to walk, so they decided to go eat at a restaurant.

Allowing Yerim to choose this time around, the older girl excitedly chose a Thai restaurant. 

Soon they were seated, with Yeojin in a booster seat. 

“So Hyejoo, do mind if I ask you a question? I feel like I don’t know much about you.” Yerim asked after they ordered their food. Hyejoo nooded.

“Ask away.”

“Are you in school or working?” 

“I’m actually working now, I’m a music producer.”

“Really? That’s so cool, I have a lot of respect for people with creative ability like that. I’d love to hear your work sometime.”

“You may have already heard some of my stuff. My producer name is Olivia Hye.” 

“Oh my god, I’ve definitely heard Jiwoo mention your stage name before. T-that’s insane!”

“Yeah…” Hyejoo said shyly, taking a sip of water.

“Did you always know if you wanted to be in that industry or was it something that just worked out?” Yerim asked, grabbing Yeojin to stop her from climbing out of her seat.

“I uh… damn this is embarrassing but,” Hyejoo turned away, looking at an older couple sitting a few tables away, “I used to want to be an idol, I loved dancing and singing. It was all I could think of as a kid.”

“That’s not embarrassing, who cares, everyone’s wanted to be an idol at some point, and there’s nothing wrong with wanting that.”

Hyejoo turned back to her, lips curling up slightly.

“It was a dumb dream…”

Yerim looked like she was about to argue with her, but she was saved by their food arriving. 

Both of them came to a silent agreement that Yeojin simply couldn't be trusted with her food. The girl had a reputation for being extremely messy with her food, and Hyejoo was not interested in dealing with any spillings. Instead, they took turns feeding the girl in between bites of their own food.

Yeojin was very eager to eat, so having two hands feed her was no problem at all.

“How’s your curry?” Hyejoo asked, noticing some sauce on the corner of her mouth. Before she could even think about what she was doing, Hyejoo reached over with a napkin and gently wiped away the sauce.

Immediately she realized what she had done, invading Yerim’s space rather rudely, Hyejoo cursed the very day she was born. Trying to peek at Yerim’s reaction, expecting the worst, Hyejoo was surprised to see the older girl was a blushing mess. Maybe her crush wasn’t as one sided as she assumed.

“It’s um… i-it’s very good thanks.” Yerim said, shoving another spoon in her mouth. Hyejoo laughed softly at the girl’s nervousness. It was painfully cute.

“Yerim, do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Uh, I don’t mind.”

“Well, I was wondering if you-” Hyejoo was interrupted by Yeojin standing up in her seat, lifting one leg up trying to get out. Hyejoo jumped, grabbing the girl to stop her from falling. 

“Maybe Yeojin learning to walk isn’t such a good thing after all.” Hyejoo jokes, picking the girl up and sitting back down, the one year old now in her lap. Yerim laughed. Every time she let out that bright giggle, Hyejoo could feel herself falling deeper with each time. 

Hyejoo had never felt this deeply about another person before. All her previous relationships, Hyejoo strictly kept feelings out of it. All Hyejoo knew was her type and went for it. Maybe that was why they all felt doomed to end horribly, because Hyejoo stopped herself from returning the feelings that her partners developed. Thinking of Jihan, the way the girl cried when Hyejoo told her she didn’t have any feelings for her, when that wasn’t necessarily true haunted her. It wasn’t her instinct to be open about any of this, but with Yerim, she wanted to try. 

So she would try her best.

Yeojin grabbed at Hyejoo’s hair as the two older girls talked. Hyejoo tried her best to steer the conversation in a direction where she could maybe ask the older girl out, but Yeojin was distracting her.

“What do you like to do in your free time, when you’re not working or at dance?”

“Well, I’ve been playing Animal Crossing a lot recently.” Yerim said, setting her plate to the side as she had finished eating.

Hyejoo grinned. Yerim liked games too? Just when Hyejoo thought she couldn’t fall any harder, her heart eyes somehow got larger. Yerim was too good to be true.

“You play games? We have to play sometime, that’s awesome!” Hyejoo said, excitedly. As they continued talking, a familiar foul smell wafted to Hyejoo’s nose. She groaned, turning Yeojin to face her.

“Not again JinJin, you really want to go for round two? Wasn’t me changing your diaper last time hard enough?” Yeojin just smiled at her, grabbing at her face. Hyejoo groaned, standing up, and grabbing the diaper bag. “I’m gonna have to go change her real quick Yerim.”

Yerim stood up, looking concerned. “I’m supposed to be watching her, I can do it.”

Hyejoo gently pushed her shoulder down, making her sit back down.

“No, you are on break from work.” Hyejoo switched to a posh accent. “Worry not m’lady, I have it handled.” Yerim just smiled and sat back down.

“Okay then, if you insist.” Yerim surrendered.

Hyejoo went to the bathroom, feeling victorious, when she realized there was nothing victorious about having to change Yeojin’s diaper. Normally Hyejoo would have all but dumped Yeojin on Yerim for her to deal with.

Maybe Hyejoo really was changing.

Or that was just the effect Yerim had on her.

Whatever the case, Hyejoo decided to just get over the inevitable battle that was changing Yeojin’s diaper.

-

Soon they returned, Hyejoo clearly disgruntled while Yeojin had a winning smile, Yerim instantly knew things did not go well for the younger girl.

“Did you get beat by a one year old?” Yerim asked as they sat back down.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Hyejoo mumbled, crossing her gloriously inked arms in a pout. Yerim can’t stop thinking about how intimidating Hyejoo would appear if she didn’t act so damn  _ cute. _

Yerim was very curious about Hyejoo’s work, but seeing how the girl shied away from the topic and deflated when they did talk about it made Yerim second guess herself. It was probably a sore subject.

Hyejoo paid, after a long argument as Yerim pulled out her wallet, and they left the restaurant.

“So… Junguen and Jinsol are coming home tomorrow.” Yerim said, interrupting the silence in the car as they drove.

Hyejoo hummed, acknowledging what she said.

“We’ll still get to…” Yerim started, but stopped herself. Was it weird to want to see Hyejoo for things that didn’t have to do with Yeojin? 

“What did you say?” Hyejoo asked, glancing away from the road to look at Yerim.

“Nothing.”

Hyejoo gave her an inquisitive look before turning back to the road. They drove in silence once more. There was a tension between them, but it seemed neither side would speak on it, even Yeojin was quiet, likely sleeping from the long day they had.

Yerim’s phone buzzed, and she was very thankful for the distraction. Notifications popped up in rapid succession from Jinsol and Junguen. It seemed they finally saw the video of Yeojin walking.

“Oh, I think we may have broken Junguen and Jinsol, they’re freaking out right now.”

“Really? Why?”

“I sent them the video of Yeojin walking, and I think they were upset they missed their daughters' first steps.” Yerim said, opening the group chat with the three of them. Instead of freaking about Yeojin however, as Yerim read the messages, it seemed the older couple was freaking out about something  _ else.  _

  
  
  


Lipstick: wtf is hyejoo doin with u

Fishstick: someone explain whats happening

Lipstick: u were with hyejoo???

Fishstick:????????

Fishstick: someone needs to explain whats goin on why is hyejoo with yerim

Lipstick: yerim if you dont reply in the next 3 seconds imma lose my mind

Fishstick: i think you already have

Dipstick: why are you guys talking to each other through text? Arent you wit eachother rn

Lipstick: SHE ANSWEREXDDWEDEDS WHAT HAPEDJDSAJ

Fishstick: Babe use ur words

Lipstick: ^&*^&(@#(&*(&dhjskalkfdaewkfdsaf

Dipstick: ?

  
  
  


Yerim decided to close the chat, laughing at the older girl’s antics. Maybe she would leave in suspense for now.

“What are they saying?” Hyejoo asked as Yerim laughed at them blowing up her phone.

“Ah they are just mad, it’s kinda funny seeing them freak out though.”

“God I hope I’m not as crazy of a parent like them in the future.” Hyejoo said, taking Yerim by surprise.

“Do you want to be a mom in the future?” Yerim asked. For some reason Hyejoo seemed like the kind of person who would prefer cats over kids.

It seemed Hyejoo realized her slip up as her eyes widened. 

“Um-no… I uh,” Hyejoo stuttered, clearly trying to find words. “I’ve never wanted to be a mom before  _ at all _ actually…” Hyejoo mumbled, keeping her eyes trained on the road. Yerim noted the light pink hue that colored her cheeks.

“Well, did something change your mind?” Yerim asked innocently.

“Actually,” Hyejoo looked at her, their eyes meeting. “Yeah, something did change.”

For a moment, just a split second, Yerim felt weightless. The moment their eyes met, Yerim felt a shock, like a jolt of electricity. Her body was itching to react, she wanted to pull Hyejoo into her arms and kiss her. But then Hyejoo separated their eye contact, turning back to the road, and the moment was over, but it’s aftershocks left Yerim reeling.

Yerim was panicking, while the younger girl seemed completely unaffected. Did she not feel the spark?

How could Hyejoo not feel it?

Silence settled its way between them again, and the rest of the ride home a different tension was in the air. It felt charged with longing and want, at least that’s what Yerim felt. When they pulled into the driveway, for some reason the Hyejoo was acting like this was the last time they’d ever see each other, like this was goodbye. 

There was a melancholy smile on the younger girl’s face, her smile seeming forced.

“I had a good day today.” Hyejoo said, putting the car in park and looking down at her hands.

“I did too,” Yerim said, tilting her head, trying to get a better look at the girl. “You know, it doesn’t have to be over, will you stay a little longer?”

Hyejoo seemed to be having an internal debate, and suddenly Yerim felt bad. The girl was probably just here for Yeojin, asking her to stay likely made her very uncomfortable.

“You don’t have to stay, I was probably just gonna put Yeojin to bed anyway.”

“No! I’d be happy to stay.” Hyejoo grinned, this time a real smile.

-

Silently, they laid Yeojin into her crib and left the girl to sleep. They left the room and headed down the stairs into the living room. Yerim flopped on the couch, sighing happily. Hyejoo awkwardly stood there, unsure of herself. Yerim’s hair looked really nice today. It was probably so soft…

“Wanna play on my switch? I brought it with me.” Yerim asked, snapping Hyejoo out of her thoughts. Why was she being so weird? Sure it was their first time  _ actually  _ alone, but Hyejoo didn’t have to act this useless.

“Sure.” Hyejoo said, sitting next to the girl on the couch. Yerim lifted up her feet to make room but then dropped her feet on Hyejoo’s lap once she sat. 

“What games do you have?”

“Super Smash Bros?” Yerim said, handing her a remote. 

“Only if you want to lose.” Hyejoo teased, feeling competitive. “I don’t lose with the Ice Climbers.” Hyejoo said, selecting her character smuggly. Yerim just smirked and chose the Pokemon Trainer.

Hyejoo intended on playing casually, maybe letting Yerim win a few rounds, but promptly had to sit up after getting expertly comboed by her squirtle. Hyejoo would be lying if she said it wasn’t a close game. The next round was even harder, with Hyejoo down to her last life she had to pull some dirty tactics to keep her win. Hyejoo may or may not have tickled the bottom of Yerim’s feet in an attempt at a distraction, which worked in her favor initially, seeing the victory message on the screen. 

But, then she saw how Yerim was fuming, and suddenly it didn’t seem like cheating was worth it. 

“You cheated!” Yerim shouted, setting down her remote and pouncing on Hyejoo. Something Hyejoo hated was how ticklish she was, and Yerim was hitting all her ticklish spots. The younger girl shrieked, grabbing Yerim’s wrists and flipping them over on the couch, so Hyejoo was on top. Her laughs died down and Hyejoo looked down at the older girl below her.

“Yerim, don’t be such a sore loser.” Hyejoo said, smirking down at her.

Yerim stuck out her tongue at the younger girl, pouting. “You cheated, I totally would have beat you if you didn’t distract me.” Yerim said, trying to shake her hands free. Hyejoo eventually let go, getting off of the older girl.

They played a while longer, not realizing how much time passed. It seemed their competitiveness and need for a rematch kept them longer than anticipated. After countless accusations of cheating (on both sides), they ended up playing Mario Kart, since they seemed to be at a stalemate in smash bros, their wins and losses practically equal. 

Hyejoo had to admit, she wasn’t expecting this side of Yerim, so competitive and intent on winning. She liked it. They didn’t even realize how late it was getting, not until she felt the familiar warmth rest on her shoulder. 

Hyejoo looked to see Yerim had fallen asleep, her controller fallen on her lap. Hyejoo checked her phone, realizing it was past two in the morning. They really had played for a long time. Not daring to move, Hyejoo sat in place, watching Yerim’s sleeping face. Hyejoo slipped into sleep not long after.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel the need to mention g-idles comeback because damn..... if you haven't listened to the album 'I-burn' yet, you should, it will be worth your time. I think my favorite track is LOST, but MOON and DAHLIA are up there. just wow, anyway tell me your favorite im very curious.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter (and fic) was inspired by this clip of olivia hye lol 
> 
> https://twitter.com/gowonspizza/status/1266309843729580033?s=21
> 
> Watch it if you want to melt 
> 
> Anyway, im not entirely happy with this one, i rewrote a few sections of it, but im slightly dissatisfied with it. I want to make you all feel Hyejoo’s inspiration but i just cant find the right words. This is a pretty long chapter though so i hope it makes up for it
> 
> So im just gonna post this because ive been putting it off waaaay to long
> 
> I hope you like it :)

“Ugh, I can’t wait to see our baby Sol.” Junguen said, sinking into her spot in the passenger seat, letting out a long yawn.

Their plane landed rather early, at about 7 am, and they were ready to get home. After a long trip with just the two of them, it was understandable how eager the two of them were to see their daughter.

“I can’t believe we were gone for her first steps…” Jinsol said, not looking away from the road. Her voice was somber, and Junguen knew her Jinsol well enough how important these milestones are to her.

Junguen reached over and put her hand on her wife’s thigh, giving a comforting squeeze.

“I know Sol, I know, but I still think her first steps were with special people.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jinsol chuckled. “Damn, Yerim completely ghosted us. She won’t be able to avoid the questions when we get home though, I really need to know what’s going on.” Junguen laughed, smiling at the girl in the driver’s seat.

It was quiet after that, both of them tired from the flight and jet lag. Junguen watched her wife, still in awe at her soft features and the tender smile that graced her lips.

Years could go by and Junguen would still admire her wife all the same.

“Thank you for the trip Jinsol, I think it was just what we needed.” She said, relaxing in her seat as they drove home.

-

“Oh my god, what is going on Jungie?” She heard a voice whisper. Hyejoo felt confused, cracking her eyes open slowly. The lights around her were dimmed, and she was sleeping on her back, slightly uncomfortable on the couch.

When she tried to sit up, there was a weight on her chest that made her pause. Hyejoo took a few deep breaths, allowing her eyes to adjust when she realized a head of brown hair was nuzzled into her front. The scent of sweet cherries invaded her senses.

Hyejoo fell asleep again (on the job no less).

And Yerim somehow ended up on top of her, the older girl still asleep. So who was talking then?

“Should we just leave them?” 

Hyejoo recognized that voice. Oh no…

She craned her head to see Junguen and Jinsol, standing in the doorway, whispering to each other. 

Hyejoo knew they would be coming home today but she didn’t think it would be in the morning.

How did embarrassing things keep happening to her this week?

Hyejoo wasn’t usually like this.

Yerim seemed tired last night, and Hyejoo really didn’t want to wake her up by moving, and it seemed that Junguen and Jinsol left, probably going to check on their daughter.

Hyejoo relished in the feeling of her legs being tangled up with Yerim, the older girl’s arms wrapped around her. Even though the couch wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep on, Hyejoo has never slept better. 

This was probably super weird now that Hyejoo thought about. Was she taking advantage of Yerim? Hyejoo felt gross at even the thought of doing something like that. Maybe Yerim would be uncomfortable when she woke up. Hyejoo decided to slowly roll Yerim off, and Hyejoo slipped out from under her. The girl shifted a little, but stayed asleep.

Hyejoo grabbed a blanket from the closet down the hall and draped it over Yerim, leaving the older girl to sleep a little longer.

With a smile, she left the living room, and found Jinsol in the kitchen, going through the fridge.

“How was the trip?” Hyejoo asked. Jinsol looked up, smiling at Hyejoo as she pulled out some eggs.

“It was amazing, and very much needed. We spent a lot of time at the hot springs. Iceland is really gorgeous this time of year.” Jinsol said, pulling out a pan. “We even saw the Northern Lights!” Jinsol said excitedly. “But enough about that, you know I have to ask…”

Hyejoo groaned, rubbing her face in embarrassment. 

“I didn’t know you guys were gonna be home so early, I would have…”

“Ah, so you’re saying you wouldn’t have cuddled Yerim to bed if you knew we were coming in the morning?” Jinsol asked with a smirk.

“No-I,” Hyejoo stuttered.

“Did you guys know each other before she came to babysit?”

“No, I just helped her out and we’ve been spending time together and I really don’t know how this happened so quickly. I mean we didn’t even fall asleep like that and I haven’t had work recently since I just finished working on an album so I don’t even-“

“Woah, Hyejoo, are you okay?”

Hyejoo knew she never rambled like this, usually she was very minimal in conversation but she was just so flustered at the moment. 

“What? I’m fine.” 

“You never ramble like this.” Jinsol said, eyeing her. “Why don’t you go say hi to Junguen, she’s upstairs.”

Hyejoo was thankful for the out Jinsol gave her, nodding and leaving. She found Junguen in Yeojin’s room, the older girl standing over her sleeping daughter, unbridled love in her eyes. When she heard Hyejoo, she looked up and smiled at her, walking out and shutting the door.

“I was hoping to catch you alone, why don’t you come help me unpack. There’s something I want to talk to you about.” Junguen said, walking down the hall.

Confused, Hyejoo followed. Junguen laid open the suitcases, and with her directions, Hyejoo helped put their clothes away.

“What did you want to talk about?” Hyejoo asked, breaking the silence as they worked.

“What are your intentions with Yerim?” She asked, her tone serious.

Hyejoo took a moment before answering. 

“I like her unnie-“

“No,” Junguen interrupted, “I’m asking what your intentions are. Do you plan on fooling around with her for a few months until you get bored, like Gahyeon? Or do you plan to break her heart like Chaeyoung, or Nakyung?” Jungeun walked right up to her, an intimidating look on her face. “I won’t let you break Yerim’s heart Hyejoo. I know it’s hypocritical coming from me of all people, but I have to protect Yerim.”

Hyejoo deflated.

“Junguen, I don’t want to do that with Yerim. I want to date her, and I’m serious about it. I won’t break her heart, or ever hurt her. Please give me a chance, it’s… it’s different this time.” Hyejoo said, trying to hold eye contact with Junguen.

She didn’t like being confronted about her past relationships, but it was probably good that Junguen was doing this. Hyejoo needed it. Maybe she should call them all and apologize for what she’s done to them.

Junguen scrutinized her, trying to see if she was lying. Eventually her expression softened, and Junguen grabbed her hands.

“I believe you Hye, but remember, break her heart and I’ll kill you.”

Obviously she knew Junguen was joking but... _ was she? _

Her tone was dead serious, and the glint in her eyes showed no sign this was some joke.

Hyejoo didn’t plan on finding out if Junguen was joking or not.

They finished the bulk of unpacking, Junguen gushing about the trip and how amazing Jinsol was. It reminded her of the time when Junguen would call her in a panic over this blonde girl walking around campus transporting fish. It felt like it was so long ago, even though it really wasn’t at all.

The smell of food cooking downstairs eventually brought them downstairs, and Yerim and Jinsol were in the kitchen cooking. 

They offered to help, but were quickly shooed away, so they watched from the table as the too girl’s cooked.

As they sat down to eat, Hyejoo couldn’t stop thinking of Junguen’s words. How much pain had her selfishness caused others? How much had her disregard hurt the other girl’s she’s been with?

Looking back on it, Hyejoo only felt regret. Even though she didn’t necessarily do it on purpose, she played with their feelings. 

She wanted to be better though.

Hyejoo feels like she has learned.

She would be better for Yerim.

She wouldn’t allow Yerim to become one of her regrets. Yerim would  _ not  _ become another teary eyed face that haunted her.

Looking at the brunette across the table from her, she seemed really cheerful this morning. Her smile never left her lips, and she talked animatedly to Jinsol and Junguen. Honestly, Hyejoo preferred watching the girl’s expression and listening to her voice, so she stayed silent, not bothering to add anything to the conversation. 

“Yeah, she just grabbed onto Hyejoo and I and she was walking! To be honest, it’s probably good, because I feel like Yeojin is slightly late to walk right? Don’t babies usually start walking earlier?” Yerim asked, a thoughtful look on her face. Hyejoo took note of the way her lips pursed, the way her brows scrunched, the way her nose-

Junguen kicked her under the table, and her phone vibrated. Hyejoo checked to see Junguen texted her.

  
  
  


TheMomzilla: ur staring kinda creepily chill

TheMomzilla: yerim kinda dense but dam ur even creeping me out

  
  
  


Hyejoo scoffed, glaring at Junguen and tucking her phone away. She wasn’t staring  _ that  _ creepily.

Maybe that was a lie.

Hyejoo decided to stare down at her plate instead, taking a few small bites. Hyejoo tried to distract herself from her thoughts, but Junguen’s words lingered. Even Chaewon’s words stayed with her.

Why was Yerim different? What was it about the girl that made Hyejoo so crazy?

Maybe it wasn’t totally Yerim that was different. Maybe Hyejoo changed. Whatever caused this change, it didn’t matter so much, Hyejoo welcomed it all the same.

She didn’t need to let the past define the future.

“Thank you for breakfast, but I need to get going, I’m behind on dance practice, so I’ll have to start catching up.”

“Even on your break?” Junguen asked.

“I don’t have time for breaks, not if I’m gonna be the best someday.” Yerim said with a huge smile, standing up and taking her plate to the sink to wash. Hyejoo finished her last bites, thanking them for the meal as well.

Hyejoo walked up, and stood right next to Yerim, grabbing a dishrag to dry the dishes Yerim washed.

“I’ll probably get going too, I can give you a ride.” Hyejoo said, looking at the older girl kindly.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to go out of your way to give me a ride. I’m happy to take the bus.”

“I’m offering, so of course I’m sure.” 

“Sorry, I just don’t to make you feel like you have to-“

Hyejoo sighed, interrupting the older girl. She looked at her, smirking. “Hey, what did I say about apologizing? You don’t have to for everything. I am offering to do it, so don’t feel bad about accepting it, okay?”

Yerim nodded, finishing up the dishes.

After being paid generously by Junguen (the girl practically shoved the money down their throats in insistence), the two of them left, with Hyejoo hauling Yerim’s thing outside.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hyejoo like this.” Junguen said, watching as the girl put Yerim’s bag in the trunk of Chaewon’s car. Jinsol walked up, hugging her from behind. 

“They kind of remind me of us, way back when.” 

Junguen chuckled, melting into her wife’s embrace. “Come on, I wasn’t that broody.”

“No, but don’t think I didn’t know about your reputation around campus.” 

Junguen turned, surprised. She caught Jinsol’s smirk. 

“You knew, and you still pursued me?”

“Of course, there was something about you…”

“All this time, I thought you didn’t know. You acted like you had never heard of me before!” Junguen said, relaxed in her wife’s arms. 

“It didn’t matter to me. I got to know the real Junguen.” Jinsol said, swaying them slightly, all the love in the world between the two of them.

-

Hyejoo drove, Yerim deciding to play exclusively BIBI this time, stating she matched the cibes currently, rapping out the lyrics to every song that came on. It was effortless, the way Yerim just… fell into the music. 

It was inspiring.

Hyejoo felt inspired. Yerim’s smile, the way she sang with her hands, the way she bounced in her seat.

There was never a dull moment with Yerim, Hyejoo realized. It didn’t matter what she did. It was captivating all the same.

Soon they arrived at Yerim’s address, an apartment downtown. 

Hyejoo got out of the car, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She knew exactly what she had to do. If Hyejoo was serious about the older girl, she had to make it clear. She wasn’t interested in waiting.

“Thank you Hyejoo. For everything.” Yerim said as Hyejoo grabbed her bag out of the trunk.

“Listen Yerim.” Hyejoo said, slamming the trunk shut. 

“I really enjoyed the time we spent together, I don’t know if I’ve been reading this wrong but…” Hyejoo paused, checking Yerim’s expression. The older girl was listening intently, and she seemed almost nervous too. This gave Hyejoo the confidence to keep going. “I want to keep seeing you. The thing is, I really like spending time with you, I’ve never met a girl quite like you and-“

“Hyejoo?” Yerim said, softly cutting her off.

“Yeah?”

“Are you asking me out?” She said, stepping forward, her nervous expression turned cheeky, and any confidence Hyejoo had managed to muster practically evaporated in seconds. The shorter girl invaded her space, and the smell of cherries overwhelmed her. 

Hyejoo couldn’t quite believe this side of Yerim, so confident and  _ devious.  _ Hyejoo struggled to answer, so she just nodded, heat rising to her face.

Yerim stepped even closer, leaving very little space between them, and Hyejoo was struggling to process the hands around her neck, pulling them impossibly close.

Their lips were centimeters apart, and Hyejoo almost expected their lips to meet when Yerim swiftly changed course, her lips now above Hyejoo’s ear.

“I’d love to go out with you.” She whispered, teasingly. Just like that, Yerim grabbed her bag out of Hyejoo’s hand, and skipped into the apartment entrance, sparing the flustered girl one last smirk as she disappeared inside.

Hyejoo stood there, uncannily resembling the idiot she was. Her mind was currently buffering, trying to comprehend what Yerim just did. Grinning, she got back into Chaewon’s car, sitting in the driver’s seat for a moment.

Yerim had agreed. Hyejoo may have yelled out a victorious  _ assa  _ as she sat there. As soon as her brain caught up, she realized she had to go see Chaewon. Help was going to be needed.

Her smile never left her face as she drove to Chaewon’s place. 

The only thing she could think about was Yerim liking her back. She was going into a panic and needed her best friend’s advice. 

Where should she take Yerim? Would she like something more upscale for a first date? Maybe something more lowkey?

Hyejoo had no idea.

Parking the car somewhat carelessly, she ran up to the older girl’s house. Using the key she may or may not have extorted from Chaewon, she entered the house. Barging into Chaewon’s room, she ran over to the girl seated at her computer, headset on.

“Chae we have an emergency!” Hyejoo yelled, not realizing that Chaewon was in the middle of a stream. Her chat on the second monitor started going by in a frenzy, yet Hyejoo was so distracted she still didn’t notice.

Chaewon turned, “Hye if this is about my car I’ll kill you.” She said, taking off her headset.

“How do I take the prettiest girl in the world on a perfect date?” She asked frantically. “I’m freaking out right now, Chae. I asked her out and she said she was looking forward to it and she was so confident and pretty I panicked and-“

“Hye, you know I’m streaming right?” 

“You’re streaming?” Hyejoo said, color draining from her face. No way she just gay panicked in front of thousands of people live.

How could Hyejoo forget Chaewon was a full time streamer?

Hyejoo jumped, panicking out of the frame of Chaewon’s webcam. She graoned in embarrassment and Chaewon giggled. She leaned into her mic, saying she needed five minutes, and muted the stream. 

“Hyejoo, how many times will it take for you to learn to not burst into here?” Chaewon asked, laughing. “Sure, my chat loves you and all, I mean half of them always start, like, frothing at the mouth just at the sight of you, but still. Don’t you get tired of embarrassing yourself?”

Hyejoo sighed, laying on her bed. “I asked Yerim out.” She said, completely ignoring Chaewon’s words.

“Oh yeah, and how did that go?”

“I kind of, panicked most of the time.” Hyejoo sighed, covering her face with her hands.

“Well, we could ask chat what they think! Most of them are pretty gay to be honest.”

“Nooo please I’ve embarrassed myself past the point of return. I’ll go die in a hole now.” Hyejoo got up to leave, but Chaewon grabbed her and dragged her over to the desk, plopping down Hyejoo in a chair next to hers.

Chaewon unmuted herself, and the chat was still moving in a frenzy.

“Okay everyone, this baby gay is having some dating troubles, and we are gonna help.”

Hyejoo groaned, and seeing the number of viewers in the tens of thousands made her cringe. This was a huge blow to her ego.

“So, we are looking for the perfect first date to take a girl out on. Any ideas?”

The chat was moving so fast Hyejoo couldn’t read it, only catching glimpses of thirsty messages and only a few actual suggestions.

Why did this always happen when Hyejoo came on Chaewon’s stream?

“Be quiet you thirsty heathens! This is a gay emergency…” Chaewon said, giving a few people five second bans, clearly enjoying herself.

Sometimes Hyejoo thinks she enjoyed her power trips a little  _ too _ much.

“Oh, someone said to take her to an arcade, that's a great idea!” Chaewon said, and Hyejoo paused. That actually  _ was _ a great idea. They both liked games, and it seemed like a chill first date. They could save the more expensive nights out for later dates (hopefully). Hyejoo could whisk Yerim off her feet by winning her a cute stuffed toy, and then boom, she’d have to accept a second date. 

“Wait, that's perfect! Who recommended that? You’re a lifesaver.”

For the rest of the night, Hyejoo chilled with Chaewon’s stream, and they played horror games late into the night.

-

The next day, Hyejoo woke up feeling good. She ignored all the stream clips on her timeline that people were tagging her in, (of her panicking on Chaewon’s stream), and decided to get off social media.

She had a pretty decent following on most platforms due to her production work she has done with Heejin and Hyunjin. They were probably the most well known duo in the music industry at the moment, and Hyejoo has worked with them for almost a year now.

God she was an idiot. She was being tagged in hundreds of clips. So embarrassing.

That idea for a date, the arcade, was perfect. It was pretty low stakes, and Hyejoo could imagine how much fun they would have together. She wanted to find a day as soon as possible. 

She texted Yerim, asking her if she was free this week. Then she just waited. Chaewon was still asleep next to her, so Hyejoo got up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them.

Chaewon was permanently banned from cooking, (after one too many fires), so this task usually fell on Hyejoo. 

While she cooked, she couldn't help glancing at her phone, hoping Yerim would get back to her soon. By the time Hyejoo finished, Chaewon made her way into the kitchen, yawning. They sat down and ate together, and Yerim still hadn’t replied.

“So… are you gonna go with the arcade idea?” Chaewon asked.

“Yeah, I think Yerim would really like it actually. Yesterday we played smash bros and mario kart on her switch and she is really fun! She actually loves games, and we were pretty evenly matched. She’s literally perfect Chae…” Hyejoo said dreamily.

“Oh god you’re gross.” 

Her phone chimed, and Hyejoo picked it up to see Yerim texted her back.

  
  
  


Prettiestgirlever?: sorry :( i have a busy week this week but i will let u know when i have time ;-; dance is really takin up a lot of time

  
  
  


Hyejoo sighed, texting back that she understood. Maybe she was being too overeager, but she really wanted to ask Yerim to be her girlfriend.

“Why the sad face Hye?”

“She said she was really busy this week, might be a while before we can actually spend some time together.”

“Well, what are you gonna do until then?”

“I think I might head to the studio. I think I have some ideas I want to get fleshed out.”

“Okay well, I’ll be streaming most of the week, and I’d love to have you on, my views always seem to spike when you make an appearance.” Chaewon joked. 

“Yeah yeah, we already know how crazy your fans are. They can’t seem to get enough of me.” Hyejoo said, flexing her arms. Chaewon groaned, covering her eyes.

“Hye how are you not embarrassed for yourself. Stop being so  _ annoying. _ ”

They joked around more while they ate, even teasing as they did the dishes together.

“See you soon Chae, and thanks a lot for the help.” Hyejoo said, giving the older girl a hug.

“Send me pictures from your date! And try not to make the heart eyes too obvious,” Chaewon joked as Hyejoo headed out the front door.

Hyejoo put on her helmet, getting on her motorcycle. Her work schedule in between comebacks was really flexible, so Hyejoo could come in whenever she wanted, if they weren’t planning for anything.

It was nice to be able to sit down and just work when she had inspiration. Recently, something was giving her motivation, and so many melodies and ideas were floating around her head.

Hyejoo arrived at the studio after a decent drive through the city, and she grabbed a few bottles of water from the staff room before making her way to her studio room, settling in for a long day.

She didn’t intend on leaving for a while.

-

First, she experimented with some chord progressions on her keyboard, fiddling with the synths and reverb until she found a sound that worked. At first she went to minor, but then she imagined Yerim’s smiling face, and went to the brighter sound of a major key. If this song was going to be inspired by Yerim, it couldn’t be dark and melancholy like her normal works. She would probably have to change up her go to style, but something about the idea of that exhilarated Hyejoo. 

Keeping Yerim in mind as her inspiration, she kept working, getting into a rhythm as she added percussive elements and more layers.

Hours passed by and she had a somewhat cohesive demo fleshed out. It was upbeat, yet kept a somber pace. It needed work, but the frame was there.

Hyejoo made sure to save the track and back it up on a hard drive (Hyejoo learned to do this from experience). Content, but not quite satisfied, she opened a new track and messed around with other synth affects she could find. 

The only time Hyejoo got up was to go to the bathroom, and afterwards she realized she had been in the studio for almost eight hours. 

Calling it a night, Hyejoo left the company. The itch to just sit down and work on a song had pretty much been sated. 

Hyejoo really loved her job.

-

Most of the time, Hyejoo stayed at Chaewon’s house. Her apartment never truly felt like home to her. Something about her best friend's house made her feel more relaxed, and she felt infinitely more comfortable there. Hyejoo was rather well off from her work, and Chaewon convinced her to buy a pretty large apartment, in the heart of the city. It was modern and very high class, but it was too big for one person, and it made Hyejoo feel empty.

Part of why she spent so much time at Chaewon’s was simply to be with another person.

Grabbing her phone, she wanted to text Chaewon and ask if she could come over, but saw a notification that the older girl had started streaming a while ago, and she still was. Hyejoo didn’t want to bother her. Maybe she was bothering the older girl a little too much recently, now that she thought of it.

Sighing, Hyejoo distracted herself and took a long, warm shower. 

When she finished, Hyejoo got dressed in a comfy shirt and shorts, and sat at her computer. Maybe she could play pubg for a little while, or see if Chaewon was playing league. Sitting for a moment and staring at her desktop, she realized that she was still itching to work on the song. She grabbed her hard drive and plugged it in, opening the program and started working.

She forgot to eat, losing track as the moon replaced the sun. The moonlight shined in from the floor to ceiling window in her office, but Hyejoo focused on getting that perfect harmony for the bridge. 

She’s never felt this  _ passion  _ to continue before, normally under stress to meet deadlines and requirements for the songs she works on.

But this…

It felt  _ raw, _ as if she was carefully packaging a part of her soul and putting it into the music. 

It was liberating.

When she eventually collapsed on her bed, early in the morning of the next day, she wasn’t thinking about the cold emptiness on her bed, but rather Yerim’s smile, and the warmth that came with it.

-

The first thing Hyejoo did when she woke up was send Yerim a good morning text. 

Yerim sent her a smiley face as well as a good morning back, and Hyejoo felt content.

Then Yerim said they couldn’t do their date today either, and Hyejoo deflated.

How long was this going to drag out for?

She made herself a cup of tea, and sat down at her computer, opening Yerim’s song. It didn’t have a title yet, but she would come up with one once she had lyrics for it.

Thinking of lyrics, Hyejoo wondered what it would sound like to have Yerim sing on this track. She thought back to her voice in the car, how sweet and powerful her voice was without even trying. 

She kept working on the song, ideas for lyrics formulating in her head as she worked.

-

Three more days passed until Yerim found a day they could go.

  
  
  


Prettiestgirlever?: Hey I’m free tomorrow if that works for you ^^

  
  
  


Hyejoo jumped when she saw this, typing back instantly. As soon as they agreed on a time, Hyejoo was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

If anyone saw her like this she would be incredibly embarrassed, but Yerim just brought it out of her. 

The song was coming along nicely, and to most people it would sound done, but to Hyejoo, it was far from finished. She had been slaving away for hours on it.

She was not going to squander inspiration when it came.

Laying on the comfy couch, overlooking the vast city, Hyejoo grabbed her journal and started working on lyrics.

-

Hyejoo was kind of a nervous wreck at the moment. Insisting on picking Yerim up (how could she not want the older girl to ride on her motorcycle with her), she was waiting outside the girl’s apartment.

This time she brought an extra helmet with her, (whether she went out and bought a purple one for the occasion we will never know), and was holding it as she leaned against her park bike, trying to collect herself.

‘Just do those breathing exercises Kahei taught you,’ she reminded herself.

There was no room for gay panic.

Hyejoo had this under control.

And then Yerim skipped out from the apartment, her hair a beautiful shade of purple, and Hyejoo thought she was going to faint. 

Kahei lied about those breathing exercises.

“Hyejooooo!” She yelled, a huge grin plastered on her face as she rushed over. She was wearing a tight purple spaghetti strap tank top, and pale blue mom jeans. Her purple hair was down, flowing behind her as she ran.

Yerim practically jumped on Hyejoo, giving the younger girl a huge hug.

“Sorry it took so long… thanks for being patient with me though.”

Hyejoo smirked, her confidence slowly coming back.

“We really are going to have to work on you apologizing for everything. How many times do I have to tell you? I understand you have other things going on in your life.” Hyejoo grabbed a strand of purple hair, “like this… it looks gorgeous on you, by the way.” 

Yerim blushed, slapping Hyejoo’s shoulder. “Thanks…”

“Well, ready to go?” Hyejoo asked, holding out the purple helmet to Yerim. The girl nodded, grabbing it and putting it on her head.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Yerim asked as Hyejoo strapped on her own helmet. “It’s a surprise, you’ll see.”

Hyejoo got on, starting her bike, and Yerim climbed on behind her.

“Ready?” 

She felt the girl behind her nod, wrapping her arms securely around her waist. Riding with Yerim was such an incredible experience, Hyejoo loved every second of it. They drove across town, and eventually stopped at a small arcade.

“Yerim, we’re here.” Hyejoo said, turning off her bike. Yerim looked up and gasped at the building in front of them.

“An arcade? Hyejoo I love it! This is gonna be great!” Yerim said, jumping off the motorcycle. Hyejoo chuckled as she got off too, kicking the kickstand and taking off her helmet. Yerim was struggling undoing the strap on hers, so Hyejoo helped, smiling down at the older girl.

Hand in hand, they went inside.

Hyejoo bought them  _ a lot  _ of arcade tokens and they played practically everything in the arcade. They had retro games as well as newer games, and that competitive side of Yerim jumped out as soon as they put in coins to play street fighter.

Yerim mashed the buttons, shouting at her character Ryu to ‘stop sucking’. Hyejoo chuckled as she comboed Yerim, knocking her out a few moments later. Yerim pouted as the tickets spewed out of Hyejoo’s side, demanding a rematch.

They played space invaders, skee ball, wack-a-mole (which Yerim was scarily good at), and all sorts of games, which amassed them a huge amount of prize tickets. 

Yerim dragged her by the hand to a line of claw machines, each full of stuffed animals and toys. 

“Look at that bat Hyejoo, it’s so cute!” Yerim said, pointing to a stuffed fruit bat in one of the machines. It was half buried under other stuffed animals, but Hyejoo ws confident she would get it for her. 

Hyejoo inserted the coins and lined up the claw, sticking her tongue out in concentration subconsciously. She pressed the grab button, and the claw closed around one of its wings, but when it pulled up it slipped through the claws.

Not deterred, she put in another coin, retrying.

By the fifth try however, she started to get frustrated, letting out a whine as the claw came up empty.

Yerim giggled, and Hyejoo turned to look at her with a pout. It was so cute Yerim couldn’t help but hug the older girl, looking up at her with a huge grin.

“I don’t need the bat, I was just saying it’s cute.”

Hyejoo stared at her, before a determined look replaced her pout.

“No way, I’m getting it for you.”

Hyejoo put in another coin, biting her lip as she concentrated, she was getting that bat, no matter what.

After two more tries, she actually got it, and celebrated, giving it to Yerim with a smile.

“Told you I’d get it, no problem at all.” Hyejoo said, winking at her cheesily.

“Thanks Hyejoo.” Yerim said, hugging the plushy, still laughing. “Even if it took you twenty minutes to get it.”

“Yeah… it wasn’t as smooth as I had hoped for.” Hyejoo said, scratching the back of her neck.

“I love it Hyejoo, really.”

Hyejoo just stared into her eyes, smiling. Their eyes met for a few moments, and Hyejoo felt so much  _ warmth  _ under her gaze.

The way Yerim looked at her, Hyejoo felt wanted. She felt… cared for. She felt like those soft brown eyes were pulling her in, beckoning her closer. Hyejoo took a step forward, completely forgetting where she was. 

Then someone behind them cleared their throat.

“Hey lady, can I have a turn on the claw machine. A little kid asked from behind her, clutching tickets in one hand and tokens in the other.

Embarrassed, Hyejoo quickly stepped out of the way, taking a giggling Yerim with her to the next machine.

-

The sun was beginning to set, with her and Yerim standing in the parking lot, leaning on Hyejoo’s back. Hyejoo had gotten them both ice cream cones from the food court inside, and Hyejoo was distracted from her chocolate cone by Yerim.

The older girl was bathed in a warm hazy glow from the sun, highlighting her purple hair in such a way it stole Hyejoo’s breath away. 

On her bike was a stack of plushies they had won for each other, as well as a cute (and large) stuffed wolf they bought with all their prize tickets. Hyejoo did her best to pack most of them in the seat compartment on her motorcycle, but a few wouldn’t fit.

Hyejoo doesn’t think she’s ever been on a better date.

“So, what now?” Yerim asked, taking another lick of her vanilla ice cream.

“Well… I don’t know about you but this was one of the best dates I’ve ever been on.” Hyejoo said, gazing at the glint of orange reflected in Yerim’s eyes.

Yerim blushed, smiling.

“This is kind of embarrassing but… this has been my first date, period.”

“Really?” Hyejoo asked, somewhat shocked. It was just… Yerim was so beautiful, inside and out, how could no one have…

“It’s kind of embarrassing I know,”

“No! I understand… we are still young after all.” Hyejoo said, taking another lick of chocolate. “You know, this past week I’ve been working on something… would you like to hear it?”

Yerim brightened at that.

“Have you been working on a song? I’d love to.”

“It’s on my computer at home. If you’d rather just go to your house and call it a day that’s fine too but-“

“No, let’s go. I’ve been waiting to listen to your work.”

After securing the remaining plushies by zipping them into Hyejoo’s leather jacket, a few of them peeking their heads out, (a sight at which Yerim simply  _ refused  _ to stop gushing at), they drove to Hyejoo’s apartment, the both of them feeling giddy from just being with each other.

Hyejoo was actually nervous about showing the song to Yerim. Something that has always been true about Hyejoo was how nervous she is to show her work to other people. As helpful as criticism is, sometimes Hyejoo struggles in taking it the right way. 

It’s something she’s rather insecure about.

But again, she won’t let that stop her from showing Yerim.

As soon as they arrived at Hyejoo’s apartment, she wasted no time in dragging Yerim inside, going up the elevator to Hyejoo’s floor and making their way inside.

Maybe Hyejoo was a little over eager.

If things went well… maybe Hyejoo would ask if Yerim would be her girlfriend.

Hopefully.

Yerim looked around, clearly admiring how large and open Hyejoo’s space was.

“Come on, my computer’s in her here.” Hyejoo said, guiding her by the hand. 

“Wow! You get a great view from in here!” Yerim said, walking up to the glass and staring out in awe. “You can see the whole city.” 

“Yeah,” Hyejoo said, staring at something other than the view.

And then, the inspiration hit like a ton of bricks.

Hyejoo couldn’t ignore it, so she pulled out her notebook, flipping the page with cherry doodles and crossed out lyrics, and started furiously writing.

  
  
  


_ Her world is colored purple, _

_ The sun against her casts no shadow _

  
  
  


‘What rhymes with purple?’ Hyejoo thought to herself.

Thinking back to the threats she received from Junguen, she smiled as she continued writing, Yerim still gaping in awe at the urban expanse below them.

  
  
  


_ Her friends threaten not to hurt her _

_ But I couldn’t dim her if tried _

  
  
  


Hyejoo smiled at the girl, this bright ball of energy that rivaled the sun. Hyejoo realized just how lucky she is to be able to know her.

To be the one who got to take her out on a date.

She pressed play, and the beat rang out of her speakers. Yerim paused freaking out at the cityscape, and turned to look at a blushing Hyejoo. Yerim closed her eyes, swaying slightly as she took in the song. It didn’t have any singing, as the lyrics weren’t anywhere near finished, but Yerim still seemed to enjoy it.

When it finished, Yerim opened her eyes.

“Hyejoo, that was incredible! I love your use of the synths, those melodies were simply beautiful! The way you create atmosphere-“

Hyejoo stared at the girl as she rambled on about the song… and Hyejoo just couldn’t take it anymore. She stood up from her desk and made her way to Yerim, who was still gesturing wildly as she went on about the song.

Hyejoo gently grabbed both her wrists, pulling her closer.

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

Yerim’s eyes widened, a pink blush creeping up her neck. She looked up at Hyejoo, with those warm brown eyes, and it felt like the wind was knocked out of her lungs for the second time today. Yerim truly made it hard to breathe.

Yerim opened her mouth, but only nodded to Hyejoo’s question. Hyejoo snaked her arms around the shorter girl’s waist, pulling her close.

“May I… kiss you Yerim?”

And then Yerim nervously placed her hands on Hyejoo’s shoulder, and with a slight tilt of her head, the purple haired girl surged forward, connecting their lips.

Connecting their  _ worlds _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending was satisfying, anyway, thank you so much for reading, and following hyejoos gay panic ^^
> 
> All your commetns and kudos are heart warming

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is definitely a change in pace from the copious amounts of angst i write. Leave comments and kudos, and let me know your thoughts ^^


End file.
